


Be Happy; Be Mine

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nielwoon as Roommates, valentine's au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: If Sungwoon likes Daniel as much as Daniel likes Sungwoon, why is Sungwoon going on a blind date with someone who isn't Daniel?Living with your crush is hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! ♡♡

☽

 

**_Sungwoon:_ ** _I’m doing laundry. If you want to do it together **3:16 PM**_

**_Daniel:_ ** _Wait for me!!! **3:17 PM**_

 

Sungwoon smiled and tossed his phone on the bed. He looked around the room and grabbed his black hoodie from his desk chair. Sniffing it once, he shoved it into the laundry basket.

 

As if he hadn’t just sent the message two minutes ago, the wooden door to the room swung open and Sungwoon jumped.

 

“I’m here!” An obnoxiously loud voice called.

 

Sungwoon released his grip on the sweatpants he was holding and glared towards his roommate. “Thank you for scaring the shit out of me.”

 

Daniel grinned and began to collect his clothes from their various locations around his side of the room. “My pleasure, hyung.”

 

The older shook his head wearily. “Were you doing something?” He asked over his shoulder. He would feel a little bad if he had interrupted something important because Daniel was constantly rehearsing for one performance or another.  

 

“Nah. Just practicing some choreo with Seongwoo hyung.”

 

Sungwoon puffed out his cheeks and opened his underwear drawer. “Oh.” _Ong Seongwoo._ “Sorry.” He wasn’t sorry. Ong Seongwoo was his enemy.

 

“Don’t worry, Sungwoon hyung.” Daniel tossed back lightly. “Doing laundry with you is more important.” Sungwoon felt his cheeks warming up involuntarily. “Who else would determine which pile that striped shirt goes in?” He chuckled and Sungwoon deflated with a roll of his eyes. “Why are we doing laundry today anyway?”

 

Thursdays, not Wednesdays, were typically laundry day for them but Sungwoon was in need of a clean outfit specifically for that evening.

 

“I have a date.”

 

Daniel accidentally rammed his basket into the bedpost in his haste to face his roommate. “You have a date?”

 

“A blind date technically but whatever. Don’t act so surprised. It hurts my feelings.” Sungwoon joked, tiny smile attached to his lips. Daniel’s mouth hung open slightly and his eyes grew large.

 

“No, it’s not that!” Daniel said after a pause. “I’m not surprised you have a date because you’re you so why wouldn’t you?” Sungwoon sent him a funny look as he rambled. “But I’m just...” Daniel’s gaze met the floor. “Surprised you have a date.” He finished lamely.

 

Sungwoon moved to his closet and rummaged through the remaining shirts and sweaters he had hung up. He decided not to ponder on what the other’s words meant and brushed it off. “Yeah, well I do so let’s go. Not many options here and I need time to get ready.” He pulled the detergent and fabric softener from the bottom of his closet and stood by the door with his arms hanging at his sides.

 

Daniel hesitated like he wanted to say something more but decided against it, taking his basket, placing it inside Sungwoon’s and carrying both of them out the door. “Let’s go.”

 

It was a short walk to the laundry room. Every dorm building had a set of washers and dryers for communal use at the inexpensive price of 1.25 won per load. It had become Sungwoon and Daniel’s thing to wash clothes together since the moment they moved in together and Daniel confessed he didn’t know the difference between detergent and softener. Sungwoon had taken great pride in teaching him the ways of the world- even if it was just laundry.

 

He knew by mid semester that the dancer was capable of separating his own clothes and using the correct soap, so he didn’t quite get why he insisted that Sungwoon be there anyway. “In case I slip into my old ways!” He had said. Sungwoon didn’t question it any further because frankly put, he enjoyed their laundry days.

 

He enjoyed everything with Daniel.

 

He enjoyed Daniel.

 

Sungwoon remembered the exact moment it happened. They had just moved into their dorm room and were hastily unpacking their things, so they could join their friends for the bonfire when Sungwoon realized he didn’t pack any sheets for his bed.

 

_“Fuck me.”_

_“What happened?” Daniel called from the bathroom._

_“I don’t have any sheets for the mattress.” Sungwoon eyed the blanket and pillow wrapped securely in their plastic cover and sighed deeply. He sure as hell was not going to lay on that nasty used mattress. Who knew what people had done on it._

_Daniel wandered up to him scratching his head. “Well, you definitely need one. Who knows what people have done on that bed? But until then,” He gestured with open arms towards his neatly made bed. “I don’t mind sharing. I promise I’m not as terrible a sleeper as Seongwoo hyung made me out to be!”_

_Despite the situation, Daniel managed to put a smile on Sungwoon’s face. The crinkled eyes and dopey smile on the taller in addition to his friendliness caused Sungwoon’s stomach to swoop and suddenly, he could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears as he looked at him._

_“What do you say? Tomorrow we can go out and buy you some!”_

_That night as Sungwoon lay in Daniel’s bed, he realized two things. One, it really was as bad as Ong Seongwoo had said. Two, he was developing a big, fat crush on Kang Daniel._

☼

 

“So you’re really going on a blind date?”

 

Daniel crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching Sungwoon hold up two different turtlenecks. They’d returned from their impromptu laundry run and Sungwoon was sorting through his clothes.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” He dropped the red turtleneck in favor of a cream one and held it against his torso.

 

“Do you want to?” Daniel bit his lip anxiously and tapped his toes on the white tile floor.

 

Sungwoon paused to scratch his eyebrow. “Not really.”

 

Daniel furrowed his brows. “Then why are you going?” _And causing me this anxiety._

 

“My grandma set it up. I don’t have a choice.” Sungwoon moved over to his desk and picked up his small hoop earrings.

 

Daniel leaned his head against the wall. “Why don’t you tell her no?”

 

“I did. You heard me when I was on the phone with her the other day. That woman doesn’t know the word no. She’s very stubborn.”

 

Daniel grinned. “Yeah I know someone related to her who’s very stubborn too.”

 

Sungwoon turned to him with a cute glare; his nose scrunched up and his lips twisted into a small pout. Daniel mentally stored the image in his ‘Cute Faces My Roommate Makes’ folder.

 

Sungwoon moved back to the edge of his bed and picked up the turtlenecks again. “Cream or red?” He turned to Daniel seriously.

 

“Cream.” Daniel answered without hesitation and the older nodded his head.

 

_The red one looks too good on you. Go on a date with me instead,_ Daniel wanted to say.

 

“Maybe I’ll go on my own blind date.” He said pensively tracing the outline of the ceiling before putting his gaze on Sungwoon. The latter turned to him attentively and they held eye contact for a few seconds before Sungwoon turned away with a noticeable quick downturn of his lips.

 

“That would be good for you.” Sungwoon replied, straightening out his sweater. Daniel could read him well enough to know it wasn’t coming from the heart.  

 

Daniel squinted at his side profile. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

“Stop watching me.” Sungwoon turned his back to Daniel and pulled his arms into his shirt. “I’m going to change.”

 

Daniel uncrossed his arms and faced his desk petulantly. “Hey, I have better things to do than watch you change!” _Like think of plans on how to keep you here._ He picked up his laundry basket and waved a t-shirt at his roommate.

 

Sungwoon pulled his shirt over his head with a chuckle. “Yeah, okay.” He teased.

 

“Shut it!” Daniel beamed the balled up shirt at Sungwoon’s back and laughed as he went head first into the bathroom. He caught his reflection and let the faucet run. He sighed tiredly and splashed water onto his face.

 

Mixed signals. Sungwoon was nothing but a confusing man. He was going on a date (!!) but looked unhappy when Daniel mentioned going on a date himself. Daniel understood everything about Sungwoon; his talkative nature, his tsundereness, his fits of anger, the way he liked his meat grilled, the face packs he used but _this._ This was the one thing that counteracted everything he thought he knew. And it was tiring.

 

Tiring to figure out if that look he gave him the other night meant I want to kiss you as much as you want to kiss me. It was like every day Daniel would pick a flower and pluck the petals off whispering “He likes me. He likes me not.”

 

“I need to use the bathroom!”

 

Daniel groaned inwardly but gave up his sanctuary. A quick vision of white slipped past him, pushing him out the bathroom threshold.

 

“Rude!”

 

He took his laundry basket to the bed and dumped it over, grabbing the first pair of jeans and folding them into a neat square like Sungwoon had taught him.

 

“How do I look? Decent?”

 

Daniel had told Sungwoon to wear the cream sweater out of spite, but it really had no effect. Fully dressed in his tan overcoat and fluffy hair, he looked more than decent.

 

“Eh,” He answered prolonging the wait.

 

“Yes or no?” Sungwoon stomped over to him and the scent of fresh linen hit his nose.

 

Daniel peered down at him and gently brushed down a few stray locks on his head. “You look great.”

 

A solemn expression crossed Sungwoon’s features as they stared at each other.

 

Daniel turned away first. “Is this guy picking you up? Or you’re meeting him there?” He cleared his throat to mask his unraveling emotions.

 

“Meeting him there.”

 

“Well have fun then, hyung.” He smiled over the t-shirt he was folding.

 

Sungwoon’s voice carried over from the door as he put his shoes on. “I’ll try.”

 

“Don’t be back late.” Daniel couldn’t help but say.

 

With one sweeping glance at Daniel from the doorway, Sungwoon smiled. “No promises.”


	2. Chapter 2

☽

 

Of course Sungwoon didn’t want to go on this freaking date. It was February and what did the F in February stand for? Freezing. He’d rather be tucked away in his bed watching a movie with Daniel. If he could just express that to his grandmother, everything would be well but since he _couldn’t_ he had to go on this date.

 

He wrapped his coat around himself tighter and fought off the wind threatening to blow him away. His mystery man had texted him earlier in the day with the address of what seemed to be a cat café. Even better. Something else that reminded him of Daniel.

 

The subway ride was short, fortunately, but he had to stand the entire ten minutes it took to get to the stop. Emerging from the wrong exit, he had to walk around the block to find the café with giant paw prints on the window.

 

He stood just outside and texted the number, notifying his date of his arrival to receive one in return that stated he was going to be late. Sungwoon stared at the phone dryly and really, he shouldn’t have expected much from a blind date. He entered, nodding his head to the hostess and headed straight for the corner of the room with the heating mats. Immediately two cats, one tan and one black, nosed at his thighs but when Sungwoon went to pet them they dodged his hand and ran. Moving to stretch his legs underneath the table he found a smaller cat, gray with white spots, curled up asleep. He scooped up the cat and rested it on his thighs. Taking out his phone, he snapped a low selfie and sent it to his roommate.

 

He was five minutes into dazedly petting the feline when someone called his name.

 

“Sungwoon-ssi?”

 

Looking up, Sungwoon didn’t know what to expect, but what he saw was a very handsome man. Albeit a tad young looking but Sungwoon was _not_ complaining.

 

“Jungwoo-ssi?”

 

The man smiled with a set of perfect teeth and Sungwoon smiled back instantly enamored.

 

“I’m sorry. Did you wait long?” Jungwoo asked politely folding his legs.

 

“Not at all! It’s only been a few minutes.” Sungwoon continued to smile and surprisingly it came naturally.

 

“I see you’ve made a new friend.” He pointed to the little furball in Sungwoon’s lap.

 

“He was under the table. I almost kicked him.” Sungwoon mentioned stroking a finger along the cat’s spine.

 

“Good thing you didn’t. He’s cute. Like his friend.”

 

Sungwoon looked up and couldn’t contain the giddy smile that erupted on his face. Had it been that long since someone flirted with him? Jesus. That was not counting the slight flirtation that happened occasionally between him and Daniel. That didn’t count. Definitely not.

 

“Would you like something to drink, Jungwoo-ssi?” Sungwoon offered when he spotted the worker lurking by.

 

Jungwoo mashed his lips together in thought. “Um. Sure. Although I’m not sure I have enough for more than one.”

 

Sungwoon tilted his head curiously. “Oh? One should be fine or I can pay for another one.” He smiled through the first warning bell that was ringing inside his brain. “What would you like? Coffee?”

 

“I can’t drink coffee. What about something lighter?”

 

“Hot chocolate?”

 

“Chocolate milk.”

 

The cat in Sungwoon’s lap took that moment of awkward silence to casually walk away. Sungwoon almost dragged it back into his lap.

 

“Oh-okay.”

 

Sungwoon waved the employee over and gave her their order of one strong Americano… and a glass of chocolate milk.

 

“Coming right up!”

 

Sungwoon smiled after her and kept his gaze to the distance knowing Jungwoo was drilling a hole into the side of his face.

 

“Oh! Look at those cats!” Jungwoo exclaimed pointing to his left. There were two cats staring at each other intensely like they were about to have the brawl of the century. “Those flat faces are so interesting. What do you call those cats here in Korea, Sungwoon-ssi?”

 

Clearly this man had an accent and Sungwoon just blatantly chose to ignore it.

 

“Are you not Korean, _Jungwoo-ssi_?”

 

The man smiled boyishly at Sungwoon and it was now a reflex for Sungwoon to smile back. “No. I’m Chinese. I thought if I used a Korean name it would help me assimilate better.”

 

_Assimilate._ He must be a student.

 

“What brought you over here?” Sungwoon nearly purred, resting his elbows on the table. He’d heard stories about Chinese men. Stories involving great wealth.

 

“Originally, I planned to study abroad but then I was scouted by an agency.”

 

“Oh, what agency?”

 

“I’m not allowed to say.” Jungwoo said apologetically wrinkling his nose.

 

Sungwoon nodded his head understandingly and reached for the cat that had crawled below the table. It was orange with white paws.

 

“You look like Daniel’s cat.” He mumbled holding the cat a distance away from his face.

 

“Who’s cat?” Jungwoo asked curiously and Sungwoon put the cat back down.

 

“Just a friend.” He grinned at the man. “Our drinks are here!”

 

Forty minutes into the blind date and Sungwoon was amazed. It was more than he had expected. Besides the chocolate milk thing, the conversation was flowing. Jungwoo explained how he had come out to his parents and how supportive they had been about him moving to a different country. The guy was normal. Why Sungwoon had been convinced all blind dates were always a wreck was ridiculous in retrospect.

 

“Why did he do that? That sounds-” Their laughs were interrupted by Jungwoo’s phone.

 

“Excuse me, Sungwoon-ssi. I have to take this.” He said gently moving the white Persian that had made itself warm on top of his phone. “Hello?”

 

Immediately the conversation switched to Chinese and Sungwoon could only pick up words here and there. It was when Jungwoo started baby-talking that things took a turn for the worse.

 

“ _Mama_!” He whined and shook his shoulders with a pout.

 

Sungwoon gulped and let his gaze wander elsewhere attempting to ignore the phone conversation he was witnessing.

 

“ _Wo ai ni, Mama!_ ” Jungwoo ended the call and returned to Sungwoon. “Sorry about that. She just wanted to know where I was.”

 

Sungwoon hesitated, not wanting to offend him. “Your mom… still checks up on you?”

 

“Of course! What kind of mother wouldn’t?” He smiled his beautiful smile but this time Sungwoon could only return a half grimace.

 

“Um, Jungwoo-ssi. How old are you?”

 

Jungwoo sat up proudly. “20 in two weeks!”

 

There it was. The bomb that killed all of Sungwoon’s newfound beliefs. His grandmother had turned him into a pedophile. He couldn’t believe his luck.

 

“Oh, wow! Happy early birthday.” Sungwoon announced with fake enthusiasm.

 

“Thank you. How old are you? Should you be calling me hyung?” He singsonged.

 

_Yeah right._ Sungwoon fidgeted with his phone under the table searching through his recent texts for someone that could save him. Not Daniel though. He could never know about this.

 

“I’m… I’m 21.” He lied and texted Minhyun.

 

**_Sungwoon:_** CALL ME NOW ITS URGENT **_7:52 PM_**

 

“Can I call you hyung then?” Jungwoo laughed and Sungwoon now understood why his laugh seemed so boyish. His phone rang right on time.

 

“Sure. Give me one second, please.” He held up one finger and turned away from the table.

 

_“Hyung? What is it? Are you alright?”_

“Oh no! Minhyun, I can’t believe this happened! Where are you now? Leaving the school?”

 

_“What the hell is going on?”_

“I’ll be right there! Don’t leave without me!” He hung up dramatically and turned to Jungwoo with a face of despair. “My friend fell down the stairs and is being rushed to the hospital! I’m sorry, Jungwoo but we’ll have to cut this short.” Sungwoon gathered his things and stood up while Jungwoo flailed around for words.

 

“Uh, okay! Let me know when everything is okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Goodbye!” Sungwoon made a hasty exit and didn’t stop jogging until he was in the subway station.

 

“Son of a bitch. I can’t believe this.” He smacked his T-money card into the reader and boarded the first possible train to the hole in the wall restaurant Jisung worked at. He dragged his feet to the counter and took a seat.

 

“Hey! Look who it is. What brings you in?” Jisung reached over and ruffled Sungwoon’s hair.    

 

“I can’t go home yet. It’s too early.”

 

“Don’t want to see the husband yet, huh?” Jisung teased.

 

Sungwoon frowned and picked up a menu. “Serve me some food, will you?”

 

“Ooh. Someone is testy today. Bad day?” Jisung asked, wiping the counter and placing a clean tray of utensils before him.

 

“I’m a pedophile.”

 

Jisung paused and flitted his gaze around the restaurant. “Maybe don’t say that around so many people.”

 

“I went on a blind date and the kid is only 19.”

 

“Only 19?!”

 

“Well, almost 20 technically.”

 

“Sungwoon!”

 

“And can you believe who set us up? _My grandmother._ Speaking of,” Sungwoon held a finger to Jisung’s astonished face and lifted the phone to his ear. “Grandma!” He hissed when she picked up.

 

“ _Sungwoon honey! Aren’t_ _you supposed to be on your date?”_

“Grandma, in what universe did you think it was okay to set me up with a child?  I can’t believe you want to visit me in jail!”

 

_“Slow down. What are you talking about?”_

Sungwoon took a deep breath and calmed down. “Where did you find this guy?”

 

_“Well, at the church, honey. He’s the nephew of one of my good friends.”_

Sungwoon clicked his tongue. “Grandma, you need better friends.” He mumbled dropping his face into his palm.

 

_“What?”_

“Nothing. Grandma, the kid is only 20. Have you forgotten how old I’ll be this year?”

 

_“Of course not. You’ll be 22.”_

Sungwoon slammed his fist into the counter. “24, grandma!”

 

“Hey,” Jisung pointed his finger warningly and then brought it to his lips. “Shh.”

 

“Sorry.” He mouthed.

 

_“Four years isn’t that bad, Sungwoon. He seems like a great guy. Why don’t you give him a chance? You know, I heard he’s going to be an idol!”_

As if Sungwoon would care about that. He had Daniel for that type of entertainment.

 

He groaned loudly and laid his head on his forearm. Correction: he didn’t have Daniel. That was his problem.

 

“Grandma, I love you but please. No more blind dates. They’re slowly killing me.”

 

_“I’m sorry, honey. I just want to see you happy.”_

“There’s someone I already like and if you keep setting me up he’ll never give me the time of day.” At this tidbit of information his grandmother perked up.

 

_“There is? What are you doing listening to me then? Get your man, Ha Sungwoon!”_

Sungwoon pulled the phone from his ear and chuckled. She was right. After a few more pep talks and a promise to bring the special guy over, he returned to Jisung.

 

“I see where you get your chattiness from.” Jisung goaded, setting down a steaming tray of dinner.

 

“Thanks.” Sungwoon said genuinely, letting the comment slide. He took a spoonful of soup and let the warmth spread through his body. “I just want to be in my room with Daniel to be honest.”

 

Jisung paused, leaving his cleaning rag on the counter to take out his phone. “Could you repeat that one more time? I’m going to record it and send it to him.”

 

Sungwoon gave him the stink eye and bit into his kimbap.

 

☼

 

Daniel opened Sungwoon’s message for the seventh time that night. He even went as far as saving the selfie to his camera roll. The way to Daniel’s heart was undoubtedly through cats and he had been nothing but heart eyes when he first saw the picture. That was somewhere near 6:15 though. It was almost midnight now.

 

“I told you not to come back late.” He spoke to the emptiness of Sungwoon’s side of the room.

 

After Sungwoon had left, Daniel had moped to Seongwoo’s room for some tender, love and care in the form of lame jokes and dance offs. By eleven, he had returned to his humble abode in hopes that his beloved roommate would be back by then.

 

Laying in his bed with just the lamp on encouraged his thoughts to run rampant. Did something happen to Sungwoon? Had he been kidnapped? Or maybe he was just having a good time?

 

Maybe they hit it off.

 

Daniel chewed on his bottom lip. Between kidnapping and being with another man, kidnapping was the lesser evil. But then again, Sungwoon did have a short temper. Not everyone could handle him as well as Daniel did. He readjusted himself and put his hands behind his head. Did they hit it off? Nah, not likely. He grabbed the tv remote and knocked out to the sounds of Running Man playing in the distance.

 

—

 

A plastic bag dropped to the floor and Daniel’s eyes flew open. His heavy breathing relaxed when he recognized the silhouette of his roommate.

 

“What time is it?” His gruff voice muttered, turning off the TV.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Sungwoon whispered, tiptoeing to his desk. He had a bag of takeout in his hand and Daniel, without his contacts, detected a smile on his face.

 

He checked the time on his phone, squinting at the brightness of the screen. 1 AM. He looked at Sungwoon and rubbed his eyes. “You had a good time?”

 

The older nodded and grinned. “Yeah.”

 

Daniel frowned slightly but blamed it on being sleepy. He sat up, removing the blanket from around his shoulders.

 

“You’re still in your clothes.” Sungwoon said walking over to him. He combed down Daniel’s bedhead with his fingers. “Change into your pajamas, sleepyhead.”

 

Daniel closed his eyes, basking in the attention he was receiving and almost pulled Sungwoon back in when he walked away.  

 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Sungwoon announced with a lightness to his voice that made Daniel wonder about the events of his evening.

 

Daniel looked after the door tiredly and ripped his shirt off, changing into his pajama pants. He flopped back onto the bed, hissing when his cold phone touched his bare back and played Clash of Clans until Sungwoon returned. His eyes were starting to fail him again when Sungwoon remerged. The sleep was knocked right out of him looking at his roommate’s wet hair, toned middle and tight black briefs. His stare lingered; Sungwoon too busy towel drying his hair to notice.

 

Sungwoon hung the small towel over his desk chair and climbed into bed not yet going under the blanket. Belatedly remembering Sungwoon was a friend and not a piece of meat, Daniel averted his gaze.

 

“Hyung, I saw this video today.” He kicked his feet into the air and hauled himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and took two giant steps to Sungwoon’s bed. He climbed in, forcing Sungwoon to move over, and laid on his stomach. He pretended not to notice the other staring at the side of his face, instead searching for the funny video he’d come across with Seongwoo. Sungwoon turned to his side, pressing his face into the pillow and Daniel really wanted to kiss him.

 

“So the point of this video is not to laugh. There’s a whole bunch of them on YouTube but this one is-” He breathed out a laugh. “This is the best one I’ve seen. And I’ve seen a lot!” He scrolled a bit more before smacking the side of his face and checking his history. “Found it!”

 

Sungwoon rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows. Their bare arms touched, the bed not big enough for two shirtless, platonic friends to be laying on together, and no one made the effort to move away.

 

Within a minute, Daniel’s cheeks were puffed out holding in his laughter. It was even funnier the second time around.

 

Sungwoon turned to him. “This is what entertains you?”

 

His warm breath hit Daniel’s ear and Daniel released the air he was holding in. “Yeah.” He said meeting Sungwoon’s gaze straight on; their faces inches apart. “While you’re not here to do it.”

 

They were so close Daniel could see the heat spreading across Sungwoon’s cheekbones and smell the scent of his fruity shampoo. The heat emanating from their shirtless bodies was intense. Gazing into each other’s eyes and memorizing every feature of their faces did nothing to decrease the desire in Daniel’s heart. When his eyes lowered to the older’s lips, Sungwoon’s trance was broken. He shyly turned back to the video still playing in Daniel’s grip. Soon after he rolled back onto his side and rubbed his hand into his eyes. Daniel took the hint, locking his phone and sliding off the bed. He took leisure steps to hit the light switch and jumped into his bed. There was only the sound of blankets being rearranged and the crickets outside.

 

“Show me the rest tomorrow. Suddenly I’m curious to how it ends.” Sungwoon called sleepily.  His eyes were closed but he was facing Daniel.

 

Daniel sighed inaudibly. “Okay.” He replied. The moonlight spilled into their room illuminating it enough for Daniel to study Sungwoon’s peaceful face. “I’m curious too.” He whispered to himself. “Goodnight, hyung.”

 

“Goodnight.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Recommendation: 
> 
> Zedd, Maren Morris & Grey- The Middle

☽

 

“Any blind date plans for Wednesday, Sungwoon?”

 

Sungwoon’s face hardened watching Jisung snicker. He glanced towards Daniel who was walking in front of him. The younger was wearing the big cozy jacket he loved so much. The one that Seongwoo had helped him pick out in November. (Sungwoon’s choice hadn’t been good enough and he still held a grudge.)

 

“I should tell my grandmother to set you up.” He threatened in a biting tone.  

 

Jisung tossed him a relaxed grin. “With my luck we’ll probably hit it off and end up married.” He sighed. “Maybe you should tell her.”

 

If Sungwoon was okay at love, Jisung was fantastic. Every person he dated was great and when they broke up it was never dramatic or painful; rather a mutual understanding with a good likelihood of remaining friends. Jisung was _that_ guy. Friends with all his exes. Sungwoon could not relate. To be fair, he wasn’t interested in maintaining contact with them anyway. Good riddance.

 

“What about you? Any plans?” Sungwoon asked back. He watched Daniel shush his best friend and then push him away with a flick of his finger.

 

“You didn’t answer me.” Jisung raised his voice loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear. “Any plans for Valentines Day, Sungwoon? I’m sure people are dying to know!”

 

Sungwoon squinted his eyes in irritation. Jisung widened his eyes and subtly tilted his head in Daniel’s direction. He wiggled his eyebrows prompting Sungwoon to answer.

 

“No.” He answered plainly.

 

“No? You don’t have a date?” Jisung continued, voice still on high.

 

“Shut up!” Sungwoon commanded through gritted teeth. His temper was on the brink of letting loose.

 

“Oh no!” Jisung cried. “Grandma didn’t pull through for the national day of love?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Sungwoon ditched his hyung and jogged to Daniel’s side. Whatever stunt Jisung was trying to pull was pointless. Both Daniel and Seongwoo peered down at him at the same time and Sungwoon tried to ignore how small that simple gesture made him feel.

 

“Any plans for you guys?” Sungwoon tucked his hands into his pockets casually and looked forward.

 

“No,” Daniel shook his head. “No one asked me out.” There was a shared look between the two tall friends that didn’t go unseen by Sungwoon. “I’m so sad.”

 

Seongwoo snorted. “I’m going to hang out with Minhyun.”

 

Jisung wolf whistled from behind them and Seongwoo laughed, shaking his head. “It’s not like that. We have some mutual assignments to finish.”

 

“Mhm.” The other three chorused. Seongwoo’s mouth dropped open with a scoff. They were all aware of the little crush Seongwoo and Minhyun harbored on each other.

 

“Let’s go stock up on discounted candy. A lot of stuff should be half price. Wanna come?” Sungwoon looked up at Daniel and the latter agreed staring straight into his eyes. It made Sungwoon so nervous he turned around to Jisung and invited him too.

 

Jisung stared at him dumbly and blinked his eyes twice. “No.” He replied bluntly. His tone implied that Sungwoon was an idiot and Sungwoon understood completely. He turned away awkwardly hoping someone would save the conversation.

 

“Bring me back some candy!” Seongwoo yelled graciously. “Anything but those conversation hearts. They taste terrible.”

 

“You can’t eat the normal ones. You have to buy the SweeTarts brand, duh.”

 

The bickering between Seongwoo and Jisung put Sungwoon and Daniel in the middle (literally); playing referee and offering their best insight on the topic. Arriving to the science building, Daniel waved to Sungwoon cutely as he forced Seongwoo through the door who was still trying to argue his case to Jisung.

 

“So you have a date tomorrow after all.”

 

“What?”

 

Jisung pursed his lips. “With Daniel.

 

Sungwoon waved his hand and shook his head. “It’s not a date.”

 

“It’s a date.”

 

“No, it’s not. Stop putting things in my head.”

 

“It’s a date. It’s a date. It’s a date. It’s a date.”

 

“IT’S NOT A DATE!!”

 

—

 

The next day came quickly and Sungwoon awoke feeling the same as any other day. Valentine’s Day was only another commercial holiday used to increase business profits by wasting people’s money. It was also a blatant reminder to all the single people that they were, in fact, single. (As if they needed a reminder.) It had been a while since Sungwoon had plans on Valentine’s Day, but he wasn’t bothered much. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, hyung.” Daniel’s deep voice mumbled to him from underneath his blanket.

 

“Yeah. You too.” Sungwoon muttered. He wasn’t much of a morning person.

 

They went back to sleep for another ten minutes until Sungwoon’s alarm went off again and they dragged themselves from the warmth of their beds to class. It was a short day for Sungwoon but a long one for Daniel. He made sure to give the younger a nice pat on the back with a reminder that “It doesn’t matter if you’re good in school. Just be a good person.”

 

Daniel aimed a finger gun at him with a promise of “See you tonight.” He also added a wink but Sungwoon pretended he didn't see it.

 

—

 

The end of the day found Sungwoon sitting at the edge of his bed scrolling through Instagram. It had been such an uneventful day for him. The one thing he did do was watch girls parade around campus with giant stuffed teddy bears and chocolate. He witnessed a confession by accident in the library when he was wandering the aisles for a specific book. Even on Instagram there were nothing but couple posts. Sungwoon rolled his eyes but double tapped the pictures nonetheless. He was no Valentine’s Day Scrooge.

 

 **_Sungwoon:_ ** _are you ready to go **4:02 PM**_

 

He sat around wasting time until Daniel texted him back. If all else failed, he would go by himself. What better way to end Valentine’s Day then a lonely walk down a clearance aisle of chocolate and candy? He tried to convince himself that he wouldn’t feel sad if that were to happen.

 

 **_Daniel:_ ** _sorry hyung omw! **4:15 PM**_

****

Never mind that idea. Sungwoon laughed at his own worries. There was always at least one person he could count on.

 

—

 

The big grocery store by their university was surprisingly busy. Sungwoon thought it would have been void of people but as he angled the shopping cart around an old man contemplating different heart boxes he was proven incorrect.

 

“Come over here!”

 

Sungwoon followed the sound of Daniel’s voice rather than actually seeing him through the throng of people in his way. The guy was a child, really. Their cart already carried two assortments of gummy bears, a _Cars 3_ mini chocolate box, and a Pororo themed tin of cookies. Rounding the endcap, Daniel stood viewing a display of discounted plushies. He picked up a tiny, dark brown gorilla packed neatly into a mini bag and held it up next to his cheek.

 

“Isn’t this the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?”

 

The blank look on Sungwoon’s face said nothing to Daniel but behind the scenes, Sungwoon was trying to determine if this was his chance to make a move. _No, you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,_ he could say and then Daniel would kiss him against the wall of cheap stuffed teddy bears.

 

“I’ve seen cuter.” He said instead. The playfully hurt (but very cute) pout on the other’s face was enough of a reward for Sungwoon. Daniel returned the gorilla and scanned the shelves.

 

“What about this guy? He has a fancy bow.”

 

Daniel gripped the fuzziest white teddy bear of the bunch. It had an elaborately decorated red bow tied around its neck and a tiny frown on its muzzle.

 

Sungwoon rested his arms on the handle of the cart. “They all have bows, Daniel.”

 

“But this is by far the nicest, isn’t it?” He tucked the bear into his side and reached out to pet a few others. “And it’s the softest!”

 

“Who are you going to give that to?”

 

Daniel stared at the bear and then at Sungwoon in thought. Looking back down at the bear he said, “I’m not sure yet.” He sat the bear in the baby seat of the cart. “You still didn’t get anything!” He said peering into the nearly empty cart.

 

“I was too busy following you around the store.” Sungwoon grinned and Daniel waved his hand muttering “Excuses.”

 

“I want candy hearts.” Sungwoon announced and ditched the cart to find them in the next aisle. “SweeTarts, SweeTarts, SweeTarts,” He chanted, in search of the tangy little hearts. He secured two small bags along with a bag of Nerds. His arms cradled the sweets as he perused the aisles in search of his roommate. The wails of a little girl rang clearly from the aisle Sungwoon turned into and he found Daniel kneeled before her tying her shoes.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” He hushed. “Oppa will tie your shoes. Don’t cry. Did you hurt your knees?” The little girl nodded through her sniffles. Daniel pulled a horse stuffed animal from the rack behind him. “Mr. Horse will kiss it better.” He touched the horse’s snout to her knees and whinnied afterwards. “Did Mr. Horse heal your booboos?” He said in a deeper voice speaking for the horse. A small smile appeared on the tiny girl’s face and he handed her the stuffed animal. “Where’s your mom?” The girl clutched the horse to her chest and pointed passed Sungwoon. Daniel rose to his feet and the little girl wrapped her tiny hand around his index finger.

 

It was the most endearing scene Sungwoon had ever witnessed. His heart thumped with so much affection he was sure there were hearts pouring out of his eyes. Daniel was surprised to see him standing there but smiled.

 

“You found your candy,” He said happily. “Help me find her mom?”

 

Sungwoon glanced down at the little girl who was nervously hiding her face behind the horse and smiled. He bent closer to her and asked for her name.

 

“Semmi.” She whispered.

 

“Let’s find your mom, Semmi, yes?”

 

“Okay.” Semmi watched Sungwoon through her damp lashes and blinked away her tears. Her mother was not too far off and they were able to reunite the family within minutes.  The woman thanked them profusely while squeezing her daughter to her bosom.

 

“We’re good with kids.” Daniel mentioned as they pushed the cart to the checkout lane. “We would make great parents. Let’s adopt a puppy.”

 

Sungwoon burst into laughter. “What a chain of thoughts you had there.” Daniel grinned at him with crinkly eyes.

 

“Hear me out! We’ll get something small. Say, a Pomeranian. He’ll look like you anyway.” He added as a side comment. “We’ll raise it in our dorm and no one will ever find out.”

 

“And if the dog barks?”

 

“I’ll say it was me.” Daniel barked cheerily, and an old man eyed him strangely.

 

Sungwoon steered the cart into the register lane trying to avoid anymore nonsensical dog talk. He knew Daniel was passionate of the matter and could go on for a while. He was staring off into space when he suddenly felt Daniel all around him. The taller rested his chin on Sungwoon’s head and put his hands on the cart handle too.

 

“You’re doing that thing when you try to ignore me to make me shut up.” He whined childishly.

 

Sungwoon startled and elbowed him in the stomach. “Put the candy on the belt.” Daniel stuck his tongue out but did as told. They’d only been to one store yet Sungwoon had been flustered by the other too many times already. How much more could his little heart take?

 

With Daniel’s stomach growling, they stopped in for a quick dinner at Sungwoon’s friend’s restaurant. (“Do you know everyone in Seoul, hyung?”) Sungwoon bit his tongue when they were asked why they were eating together on Valentine’s Day instead of being on dates. He wanted to say that it was perfectly normal for two bros to have dinner regardless of what day it was, but Daniel answered before he could.

 

“It’s a friend date.”

 

Sungwoon almost choked on an ice cube. Did he really have to say date? He heard Jisung’s mocking laughter in a far corner of his brain. Their alcohol intake was cut off at two soju bottles each and Daniel slapped his hand over the check when it was placed down on the table.

 

“What are you doing? Let me see it.”

 

“I’ll pay for it, hyung.”

 

Any other day Sungwoon would have jumped at the opportunity of a free meal but not that day. Not on _Valentine’s Day._

 

“No, really. Let me see.”

 

“I said I got it.” Daniel smiled at the waitress and handed his card over. “My treat.”

 

Sungwoon felt shy and awkward but tried to come off impassive. “Thank you.”

 

“You can sound a little happier.” Daniel’s grin disappeared behind the glass of water he was drinking. “You can pick up the bill on our next friend date.”

 

Sungwoon snorted. “Is that a thing now? Friend dates?”

 

Daniel raised an eyebrow, amused. “If you want it to be.”

 

 _He’s flirting with you,_ his mind screamed. _Say something back! Something smooth!_

 

“Let’s go home.”

 

—

 

Daniel pulled the white teddy bear from the grocery store bag and held it in the palm of his hand, staring at it curiously. Sungwoon paid him no mind, already setting up his video game console.

 

“I really don’t know who to give this to.” He bit the inside of his cheek. “Hyung? Do you want it?”

 

“No thanks. It’s a bit childish. Not my style.” Sungwoon retorted a bit too bluntly.

 

“Oh.” Daniel said quietly. “Maybe... I’ll give it to this girl in my literature class then.” Sungwoon paused, hands holding onto two cables, and raised his head to listen better. “She gave me a nice box of homemade chocolate and it was really good. I might as well say thanks.”

 

Sungwoon snatched the teddy bear from his grip and tossed it onto his own bed. “I’ll take it. I know someone to give it to. And I thought you said no one gave you anything.” He peeked at Daniel through the reflection of the tv and saw him grinning.

 

“I got lots of things actually. Chocolate, candy, flowers, confessions.”

 

“Are you trying to brag?”

 

“No.” He said simply. “Why would I brag?” Sungwoon could hear the arrogant smile in his voice and gritted his teeth.

 

“Whatever.” The console and television were ready to go. Sungwoon ripped open his bag of candy hearts and ate three in one go belatedly noticing they had little messages on them.

 

The words inscribed on the pink heart were very tempting and gave Sungwoon a ballsy idea. (Blame the alcohol pumping through his veins.) Sungwoon hovered near his desk and popped the pink heart into his mouth making sure Daniel was listening.

 

“Oh, I wonder what this heart says.” He pulled the heart off his tongue as if this act weren’t premeditated and hummed. He placed it back on his tongue and waited for Daniel to say his line.

 

“What does it say?” _Bingo._

 

Sungwoon stuck his tongue out willing Daniel to come read it himself. The younger moved closer and squinted his eyes at the candy.

 

**Kiss me.**

 

Daniel blinked and rolled his eyes up to meet Sungwoon’s. He straightened his posture and took a step back. His brows were furrowed like he didn’t fully understanding what was happening. It took one daring raise of Sungwoon’s thin eyebrow for Daniel to snap.

 

He pushed Sungwoon into the desk roughly, accepting the challenge, and locked him between his arms, leaning down to meet his height. Sungwoon’s eyes were wide and he gulped as he sat rigid beneath Daniel’s teasing yet serious gaze. Sungwoon was shitting himself. He thought he could tease the other but oh, how the tables had turned. Daniel drank in his thick, rosy lips and dragged his eyes upwards to meet his again. He moved infinitely closer, their noses almost touching and Sungwoon cursed inwardly for the tiny gasp that escaped his mouth. Daniel stopped then with a smirk growing at the corners of his lips. He backed off completely and Sungwoon was partially grateful because he was sure the jackhammering of his heart was audible.

 

“Don’t do things you don’t mean.”

 

“What if I mean it?”

 

Sungwoon’s mouth continued to move on its own accord; absolutely no filter whatsoever. Daniel, who already had his back to him, whirled around and faced him again. It was then that Sungwoon noticed the flush that colored his cheeks. Daniel went back to him almost instantly; maintaining eye contact as he got closer and closer. He put his hands down around him on the desk again but much gentler this time. His gaze read nothing but want as his eyes flickered between Sungwoon’s. Looking directly at him from this short distance with no place to run, Sungwoon's entire being blossomed with the same desire. Daniel tilted his head to the right and leaned further, pausing just as their shuddering breaths met one another. Sungwoon knew he was waiting for some indication that he wanted out but for the first time, Sungwoon stood his ground.

 

The kiss was a simple, close mouthed locking of lips that lingered until their lungs threatened to give out due to their nerves. Their lips smacked lightly when they pulled away and they were wrapped in this bubble of intimacy. They avoided looking at each other immediately afterwards but both sported minute lovestruck expressions.

 

Sungwoon moved to his bed, chewing on the candy he’d forgotten he still had in his mouth. That unanticipated kiss had brought along more questions than answers, but it didn’t stop Sungwoon from squealing on the inside.

 

Grabbing the game controller, he cleared his throat and side-eyed his roommate. Someone had to break the ice.

 

“Wanna play Mortal Kombat so I can kick your ass?”

 

Time ticked slowly as he waited for a response.

 

“Okay but I’ll be the one kicking _your_ ass.”


	4. Chapter 4

☼

 

Valentine’s Day was over, but the consequences of the night’s events had spilled over. Daniel was left wondering a multitude of things. Could he talk about it? Could he kiss Sungwoon again? Were they more than friends now? In typical Sungwoon nature, the older guy was behaving as if nothing between them had changed which led Daniel to follow along although he was more than confused.

 

“Hyung,” Daniel fiddled with the tab on his soda can. It was lunch time and he’d just scarfed down two trays of food. “If you kiss someone, would you say you have a _thing_ with that person?”

 

“Not really. In this day and age nothing means anything. You can sleep with a person and it doesn’t mean more than that.” Jisung commented, neatly taking notes from his marketing textbook. “Why?”

 

“No reason.” The quiet intonation of Daniel’s voice prompted Jisung to pause his writing and look up. “I just heard some gossip in my last class. Wanted your opinion.” He smiled and raised the can to his lips. Jisung watched him for another second and returned to his notes.

 

Daniel picked up his chopsticks and poked at the leftover kimchi on his plate. He didn’t want to bother Jisung with his pesky theoretical questions, but the matter kept revolving in his mind. “I heard it was between two good friends.” He watched the other for a reaction but was not granted one. “Sexual tensions must have been high, huh?”

 

Jisung raised his head to lift a judgmental eyebrow at him. “It happens.”

 

Daniel nodded his head leisurely. “They haven’t even talked about it at all. Well, that’s what I heard!” He added quickly with a bit of panic tinging his voice. “People can be so frivolous.”

 

Jisung placed his pen on the table and completely sat up, stretching out his back. He folded his hands together on his textbook and met Daniel’s eyes. “What I’m understanding is that you and Sungwoon kissed and Sungwoon has not acknowledged it and it’s driving you mad.” 

 

Daniel blinked hard and gaped at Jisung. _“Yeah.”_ He admitted, astonished. He knew he wasn’t being subtle, but he didn’t think Jisung would catch on so quickly either.

 

Jisung squinted his eyes. “Oh, please. You were being obvious.” A small grin slipped onto Daniel’s face. “So you guys finally fell into temptation.”

 

A pinkish blush spread across Daniel’s cheeks and his heart grew warm recalling the softness of the kiss.

 

“He told me to do it.” Daniel clarified, and it was Jisung’s turn to be surprised.

 

“Sungwoon made the first move?”

 

“Yep. Told me with a candy heart.” He said proudly. “I couldn’t believe it either.”

 

Jisung smiled at the younger’s genuine lovestruck expression. “When did this happen?”

 

“On Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Wow! How romantic of him.” Jisung opened his mouth, impressed. “So what now?”

 

“I don’t know.” Daniel’s smile faded, replaced with a sad downturn of his lips. 

 

“He hasn’t said anything? You haven’t said anything?” Daniel shook his head. “Has he been acting weird?”

 

“No. Normal. Even after we kissed we played video games like normal.” Daniel shrugged his shoulders and looked at Jisung helplessly.

 

Jisung hummed and shut his textbook. He pursed his lips and Daniel became a little nervous. “Um,” Jisung inhaled through his mouth. “Sungwoon said something about another blind date.”

 

Daniel chewed on his bottom lip and felt the world freeze for a second. He willed his words to come out. “What?”

 

“I’m only telling you this because I’m on your side. He said he was considering it not that he was actually going to go.”

 

Daniel tore his gaze from Jisung’s concerned expression and glared disappointedly into the open. The dining hall was emptying out, like his patience for his ridiculous roommate. He licked his lips and rested his elbow on the table.

 

“Why does he do this? Am I not good enough?”

 

Jisung sipped from his mug of hot chocolate and licked the whip cream from his upper lip. “He’ll only believe you when you literally say ‘I like you, Sungwoon hyung.’ You know he’s kind of dumb.”

 

“Kind of?”

 

Although Daniel wanted Sungwoon to make the real first move, he knew the other was incapable of doing so. Even if it hurt his pride to have to do it, Daniel knew he would regret it even more if Sungwoon went on that date. Taking out his phone right then and there, he tapped out a provoking message.

 

“He’s in class now.” Jisung warned.

 

“Don’t care.” Daniel mumbled back.

 

**_Daniel:_ ** _so Valentine’s Day didn’t happen huh **2:07 PM**_

He kept the phone in his hand and chugged down the rest of his soda waiting for a response.

**_Sungwoon:_ ** _??? **2:09 PM**_

**_Daniel:_ ** _do I have to spell it out for you **2:09 PM**_

**_Sungwoon:_ ** _what are you talking about? **2:09 PM**_

“He’s playing dumb!” Daniel waved the screen at Jisung angrily.

**_Daniel:_ ** _we kissed? You told me to kiss you? **2:10 PM**_

**_Sungwoon:_ ** _no I didn’t! You kissed ME **2:10 PM**_

**_Daniel:_ ** _because you told me to! **2:11 PM**_

“Now he’s saying it was all me. He ‘didn’t ask to be kissed’.” Daniel mocked. “Your friend really is something.”

 

Jisung smiled wryly. “Isn’t that what you like about him? Keeps you on your toes.” Daniel huffed and rolled his eyes.

**_Sungwoon:_ ** _I really didn’t **2:12 PM**_

**_Daniel:_ ** _actions speak louder than words **2:12 PM**_

**_Sungwoon:_ ** _idk what ‘actions’ you’re speaking of **2:13 PM**_

**_Daniel:_** _see_ _this is the problem with you. One day you’re on and the next you’re off. We take one step forward and take three steps back_ **_2:14 PM_**

Daniel locked his phone and turned it face down on the table. He grabbed his head in frustration and squeezed his fists. “I can’t believe that guy.”

 

“You know you’d be better off having this conversation in person.”

 

“I know, but… why does he make everything so difficult?”  

 

Jisung threw his hands in the air with a shrug. “I have no idea.”

 

Daniel closed his eyes and draped his head over the back of his chair. How was he going to survive his next class in this mood he was in?

 

Dragging himself out of the cafeteria and into the lecture hall, he peeked at his phone for any new messages but saw nothing but his generic wallpaper. He didn’t receive a reply from Sungwoon and it infuriated him. The scowl on his face as he sat in that classroom only deepened as the time went by. The more he replayed their kiss in his head the tighter he gripped his pen. He scribbled down the notes the professor was writing on the whiteboard and grunted when he had to scribble out a misspelled word.

 

“Hyung, are you alright? Your eyebrows look like they’re going to merge into each other.” Jihoon leaned across the aisle and poked Daniel in the shoulder.

 

Daniel released an angry breath and masked it with an emotionless smile. “I’m fine, Jihoonie. I may need to see your notes later though.” What he had in his notebook were scratched out words and ink smudges.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Jihoon nodded without hesitation and turned back to the front.

 

Daniel rested his chin in his palm and bore a hole through the whiteboard. His leg bounced anxiously as he tried to focus on the lecture and escape his loud thoughts.

 

When he finally entered his dorm room after his last class had ended, he kicked off his shoes and froze. He still had his hand on the doorknob when he saw his roommate staring up at him from his desk. He looked nervous. Good. Daniel cut his eyes at him and let the door slam shut. Dropping his book bag by his bed, he passed Sungwoon once more to use the bathroom. When he came out Sungwoon was almost buried into the desk; head so close to his notes Daniel knew he couldn’t read a thing. He sighed and pushed his hair back.

 

“You’re going on another date?”

 

Sungwoon lifted his head slowly. “What?”

 

Daniel gritted his teeth. He hated when Sungwoon played dumb. “ _I said_ are you going on another date?”

 

“How did you find out about that?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Are you going?”

 

Sungwoon pushed his chair out and stood up. He fixed his gaze on the words of Daniel’s t-shirt instead of his face. “I don’t know. I-I don’t know.”

 

Daniel crossed his arms against his chest and leaned on the edge of his bed. “What do I have to do to keep you from going?”

 

This caught Sungwoon’s attention.

 

“What do I have to do?” He reiterated. “I don’t want you to go.” A small frown began to form on Sungwoon’s face and Daniel wanted nothing more than for it to flip the other way around. “Hyung,” Daniel dropped his head and gripped his neck with both hands. “What are we doing?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Sungwoon answered, voice just above a whisper.

 

“What are you not sure of? My feelings? Because I really like you, Sungwoon hyung. I have for a while now and I thought you felt the same.” Sungwoon played with the long hem of his sleeves.

 

It took a few long seconds, but Daniel heard him speak again and when he did, a rush of hope surged through his heart.

 

“I do.”

 

Daniel looked to the older man with affection bleeding from his eyes. He wanted to hold his hands but wasn’t sure if Sungwoon would run away. He opted for maintaining their distance. “Don’t go on anymore dates. Go on a date with me. Don’t be happy with someone else. Be happy with me.”

 

What Daniel was promising was more than the truth. He could give Sungwoon everything he needed and wanted plus more; if he would just stop being stubborn.

 

“Is it really that easy?” Sungwoon questioned and Daniel got the hint that it was an irrational fear that was holding him back.

 

“It’s really not that hard.”

 

Sungwoon crossed his arms and lowered his gaze to the floor. “It’s a big step we’d be taking.”

 

“Yeah, so? Is that what’s holding you back?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s my brain that keeps overthinking things.”

 

Daniel stepped closer and tapped the left side of Sungwoon’s chest. “Why don’t you turn off your brain and listen to this?” He let his index finger linger before removing it. “What is this telling you?”

 

Sungwoon eyed his own chest and glanced to the side, away from Daniel. “It wants you to pin me against a wall and kiss me.”

 

Daniel’s heart raced, and he stood slack jawed. “It’s stuff like that that gets you in trouble, you know?” Sungwoon was apparently not aware of the impact those words had on him. Did he not remember how they got into this mess?

 

“So,” Daniel attempted to make sense of his roommate’s feelings. “You like me, but you don’t want to go out with me?” Sungwoon opened his mouth to retort but shut it with a sigh and a wrinkle of his eyebrows. “Come on, hyung. Put me out of my misery. Either you like me or you don’t.”  

 

“I do!” Sungwoon’s eyes widened desperately and he tried his best to maintain eye contact. “Just as much as you do, but…”

 

“Should I kiss you again to get rid of your doubts?” Daniel threatened. After months of waiting patiently for Sungwoon to come around, he was reaching his limit.

 

Sungwoon dodged his attempt at grabbing his face and put his hands up defensively. “No, no. I’m- I’m okay.” He sent Daniel a tiny glare and composed himself. “No need.”

 

“Then what is the problem?!” Daniel was ready to grab this man by the arms and shake him.

 

“You have all these other people that like you. You even said that girl confessed to you with homemade chocolate.” Daniel dropped his head and regretted ever mentioning that. “I don’t want to compete with them. And we’re good friends on top of everything _and_ we’re roommates. Quite a few things that could go to hell if this doesn’t work out.”

 

“Have you lost your mind?” Daniel rested his hand on his hip tiredly while his face fell flat.

 

Sungwoon reciprocated the look. “Yes, kind of.”

 

“You don’t have to compete with anybody! I only want you! You won!” Daniel’s hands were gesturing wildly between them. “We can still be friends.”

 

Sungwoon took a deep breath and walked forward to take Daniel’s hands in his. He tilted his head up and Daniel thought he had finally broken through to him.  

  
“Can you give me some time?”

 

Silently, Daniel’s hopes and expectations shattered. How could this man hold his hands so fondly and tell him he also likes him but let him down at the same time?

 

“Time for what?” Daniel didn’t try to hide his disappointment. Staring into Sungwoon’s unresponsive face, he shook his head and tore his gaze away. “When you get your shit together let me know.” He pulled his hands from the other’s grasp, took his bookbag and headed for the door.

 

“Daniel.”

 

“No. You want time? Take your time then. I’ll wait. I know you’re going to say yes. You just love to torture me.”  

 

Sungwoon furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his mouth into a frown. “If this is your way of making me feel bad, it’s working.”

 

Daniel looked over his shoulder as he stepped out the door. “Now you know how it feels.”

 

—

 

“Good to be friends with the fraternity guys, eh?”

 

Daniel stepped through the threshold of the door with Seongwoo by his side. “Hell yeah.” He replied coolly.

 

The fraternity house was littered with people and red plastic cups. American hip hop was booming throughout the walls making it hard for people to talk without yelling. Passed the foyer, Seongwoo led the way to the kitchen greeting everyone they encountered along the way.

 

“Eyyyy! Welcome to the party, bros!” Hyunbin’s loud trucker voice bellowed to them. He had one arm wrapped around a significantly smaller girl while the other was in the air with a beer bottle dangling from his fingers.

 

“Yo Hyunbin!” Daniel returned the friendly gesture walking up to him with a fist bump.

 

“Serve yourself, guys. We have a wide arrangement of beer,” Hyunbin gestured at the island in front of him. “Beer and more beer!” He chuckled deeply, and his contagious laughter spread throughout the room.

 

Daniel took a beer can in each hand and smiled widely. “Don’t mind if I do.” If there was anything he loved more than dancing, it was a nice cold beer.

 

“We were playing Jenga in the other room if you guys want to join us.” The small girl bearing Hyunbin’s weight shouted.

 

Seongwoo grabbed a bag of chips from the table and tipped his chin at Daniel in question. Daniel raised an ok with his fingers and they followed Hyunbin into the dining room. Around the table were familiar faces; friends and classmates alike.  

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Jisung pressed his fist to his chin and waved hello. In the back of Daniel’s mind, he thought if Jisung was there it was highly likely that Sungwoon was there also. He let the thought drift away and laughed with the others as Kenta’s block toppled the tower.

 

The next game began with Seongwoo, who’s overconfidence in not losing, set the bar up high for that round. Only five people were playing but the additional five pairs of eyes observing them put a lot of pressure on Daniel. The tower had been stacked precariously high when his turn came around. He tapped a few blocks testing them out until he found the one he wanted. There was only one center block left and Daniel figured he could hit it quickly with his index finger. From his right, Jisung lounged on the recliner and whispered, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Ignoring his advice, Daniel hit the block and it flew towards the other end of the table. Everyone was mid celebration when the tower started to wobble seconds later. Noisy cheers erupted as the Jenga tower toppled over and Daniel yelled in dismay.

 

“Your turn, Daniel! Go in the kitchen and get the hot chili pepper powder from the cabinet next to the sink!”

 

What they were going to make him do with the pepper powder was unknown, but Daniel was absolutely _not_ going to streak through the house naked instead.

 

“Chili! Chili! Chili! Chili!” Daniel stared at Seongwoo in betrayal as he led the group in chant.

 

“I’m going, I’m going!” He yelled back. He might as well grab more beer while he was at it.

 

Daniel was contemplating mixing different brands of beer when he noticed someone else in the kitchen. It was a backside he had memorized. (Not because he stared at his ass a lot.) Sungwoon was by the coffee pot waiting for it to brew. The coffee pot, of course, stored directly beneath the cabinet Daniel needed to get into. They weren’t fighting but they hadn’t spoken much since yesterday afternoon. When Daniel had returned to their room later that night, Sungwoon had been fast asleep and this morning Daniel had woken up alone because the older had an 8 AM class. They weren’t purposely avoiding each other but Daniel found he was a bit glad for the distance anyway.

 

He walked over, thankful that the music was so loud his footsteps couldn’t be heard and reached over his roommate to open the cabinet. Sungwoon jumped seeing the arm that came from nowhere and bumped into Daniel. He looked over his shoulder surprised while Daniel kept a straight face as he located the chili powder and pulled it out.

 

“Sorry.” Daniel said with feigned sincerity.  

 

Suddenly Sungwoon turned around and gripped the sides of Daniel’s shirt. He looked up at him with big imploring eyes and Daniel stood there with his arm suspended in the air behind him. Daniel wearily met Sungwoon’s gaze; his expression saying, “what are you doing?”

 

“Hey.”

 

Reluctantly, Daniel lowered the powder onto the counter and bobbed his head once. “Hey.”

 

“Are you mad at me?” Taking in Sungwoon’s earnest stare, Daniel concluded that he could never be mad at him.

 

“No.”

 

Sungwoon visibly relaxed, releasing the breath he had been holding. “I don’t want to go on that date.” He admitted.

 

“So don’t.” Daniel replied simply. They were the words he wanted to hear but he wasn’t going to get his hopes up.

 

“And go on one with you?”

 

Daniel stared into Sungwoon’s eyes longingly. “Yes.”

 

Sungwoon dropped his gaze and then raised his chin confidently. “Okay.”

 

The corners of Daniel’s lips began to curve upwards. “Okay? Are you sure?”

 

Sungwoon smiled and nodded. The stress that Daniel had been carrying for months cleared and he grinned wholeheartedly.

 

“I knew you were going to say yes. What took you so long?” He asked gripping the counter behind his roommate.

 

The latter shrugged shyly but didn’t disconnect his gaze from Daniel’s.

 

“Why are you making coffee at a house party?”

 

“Ah. Minhyun wanted some.” Daniel wrinkled his nose in an unapproving manner. “Don’t make that face. I don’t say anything when you’re with Seongwoo.”

 

“Seongwoo is my best friend.”

 

“Minhyun is my best friend.”

 

They both paused and stuck there tongues out simultaneously. Laughing at their similar antics, they leaned closer to one another shutting their eyes when they were a breath away.

 

“Daniel! Did you get lost? We have to continue the game- oh.”

 

Daniel squeezed his eyes tighter in annoyance and faced Hyunbin’s tall, goofy self.

 

“You got lost in his eyes. I get it.” Hyunbin raised his hands in defense and backed out of the room.

 

Sungwoon’s giggles brought Daniel’s smile back. “We’ll continue this later?” He said, voice laced with anticipation.

 

Sungwoon released his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. “Definitely.”

 

Daniel grabbed the chili powder and a can of beer and walked back to the dining room but not before taking one last happy glance at Sungwoon.

 

—

 

**_Daniel:_ ** _lets get out of here? **10:30 PM**_

**_Sungwoon:_ ** _ill meet you at the front door **10:31 PM**_

After a few more rounds of Jenga and two tablespoons of hot chili powder as his dare, Daniel found he was less interested and excited to be at that frat party than when he first arrived. His heart and mind were occupied with something else.

 

Walking to the bus stop, Daniel noticed how bundled up his hyung was in his multiple layers. His bare hand continuously brushed against Sungwoon’s gloved one.

 

“Man, my hands are cold.” He said seizing his chance. “Can I use this glove?” He poked Sungwoon’s right hand.

 

“Why don’t you wear warmer clothes? Spring won’t come faster just because you have a nice bomber jacket.” Sungwoon grumbled but pulled off his glove. “If my hand gets frostbite I’m telling everyone what you did to me.”

 

Daniel chuckled at his cuteness and slipped the glove on quickly. “Don’t worry.” He assured, wrapping Sungwoon’s bare hand in his gloved one and sticking them in his jacket pocket. “I’ll keep your hand warm.” He smiled widely at Sungwoon who was attempting to hide his face in his scarf.

 

They flirted and joked their way to the bus stop, bumping shoulders occasionally and giggling amongst themselves. When the bus arrived, they took the seats to the far left of the bus and Daniel made sure he sat closely to the other. He yawned and leaned his head against Sungwoon’s comfortably with a content but worn-out sigh.

 

“Tired?” He heard Sungwoon whisper to him. He nodded his head into Sungwoon’s hair and took his hand between both of his.

 

“Do you like me, hyung?” Daniel already knew the answer, but it was always nice to hear.

 

“You’re holding my hand.” Was what Sungwoon answered.

 

“Doesn’t answer my question.”

 

Sungwoon pulled away enough to kiss Daniel’s cheek tenderly. “Yes, I like you.”

 

Daniel squeezed their hands and he cuddled further into Sungwoon’s warmth. They sat in silence for a few stops taking in the illuminated city around them.

 

“So that blind date I went on?”

 

Daniel’s ears perked up. It was information he had wanted to ask before but didn’t have the guts to. “Yeah?”

 

“It was horrible.”

 

Daniel sat up and laughed victoriously. “I knew it.”

 

Sungwoon turned to him doubtfully. “No you didn’t. I saw your face. You believed me.”

 

Daniel knocked his forehead into Sungwoon’s softly. “I know you better than you think, Mr. Ha.”

 

And the heated cheeks and bashful smile of his roommate said it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> P.S. Do you guys watch Idol Producer?

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a writing exercise this morning because I have writer's block and look at this mess that came out. 
> 
> More to come.


End file.
